Princesses Dont Wear Cowboy Hats
by Girl with a pink pencil
Summary: When Courtney finds out, she is moving to Minnesota. She fears she will not fit in. Although the mayor's daughter Elizabeth has plans for her. Only Courtney turns out to be the opposite of what Elizabeth expected. Elizabeth decides, that if Courtney does not want to be in her cliche, a little revenge is in order and Elizabeth will do anything to do it.
1. First Day of Summer

_**Princesses Don't Wear Cowboy Hats**_

Courtney had just opened the door to her limo, and climbed out. She reached into her purse and pulled out a crisp $20 bill. "Here you go Jeffrey", she said as she turned and smiled at a middle-aged man in the drivers seat showing her bright white smile that lit up her face. "Oh, my dear Courtney "he said. "You know your father covers the bill, there is no need to pay me stated firmly". "Jeffrey you're my favorite limo driver, and my best friend, please take the money" Courtney coaxed. Jeffrey looked at Courtney in a way she had never seen him look before, which was saying a lot, considering he had been her driver since preschool. He gave Courtney's hand a small squeeze before taking the money, now if anyone had heard what Courtney had said to Jeffrey they would have laughed at the very idea of Courtney's best friend being her driver. Although it was true Courtney Vasquez may have been rich, beautiful, captain of the cheerleading team, and the debate club. Sure she even had many admires, and girls following her around bombarding her at lunch, and letting her make their decisions. Still they never really qualified as genuine friends, they all just wanted something from her Courtney thought as she climbed out of the limo. "Goodbye Jeffrey", Courtney said as she climbed out of her limo, grabbing her purse "Goodbye" Jeffrey said. Then at barely a whisper she heard him say, "Be good, I will miss you" She whipped her head around to question his odd statement, but the black limo was already speeding off down the road.

(Courtney's POV)

"I'm home," Courtney, shouted thrusting the door to her home open, as her voice filled the hallway of her mansion. "Wow, no one's home to greet me"? Courtney questioned aloud." My parents aren't even here to see me on the first day of summer"; Courtney groaned as she pulled a Snapple from the fridge. "Of course not, she muttered bitterly to herself. I worked my butt of all junior year, to finally relax and have a nice summer with my parents, and this is what I come home to she thought. "Hmmm what is this"? She wondered grabbing a note off the kitchen table, it read " _Dearest Courtney, we apologize for not being able to congratulate you on your successful year. That we know you have worked so hard to achieve, but your father and I are a little tied up at a meeting wrapping up an important decision. Although your father and I, have decided to take you out to Providence tonight. We will, send William to pick you up at 8:00, and your mother purchased you a new dress for tonight's occasion lying on your bed._ "Providence"? Courtney said, almost chocking on her strawberry Snapple. Courtney and her family were rich, but they never splurged money on praising her, for good grades. That was something that they believed should be achieved without, a reward, and Providence was one of the most expensive restaurants in L.A. To top it all off, her mother had bought her a dress for tonight. "No", Courtney said, "Something is going on here" she stated firmly shaking her head. She slowly walked up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

"Ugh ma, do you really have to keep bringing up my grades"? Scott grimaced shaking his head. " Of course I do dear"! His mother exclaimed shaking her head from side to side in excitement causing her long red curls to bounce on her shoulders. "My baby got all A's"! She said in her Southern drawl kissing him on the cheek again for the hundredth time. "Now Loraine, I think he's had enough lov'n for today" Scott's father said winking at Scott from across the table. "What about me daddy"? A pretty little red head asked grinning at Scott from across the table hopping in her Dad's lap. "You did wonderful Georgia peach"! Scott's father exclaimed hugging Scott's little sister. "I always do"! The little girl said narrowing her hazel eyes at Scott. "Shut it Albertha" Scott said glaring at her. Forth grade wasn't all that hard he mumbled "Whatever" Alberta retorted. "Tomorrow I am going to annual summer fair, and Scott's taking me right?" Albertha exclaimed grinning again "Oh no"! "There is no way I'm going to that stupid place again, with balloons, and lame rides…and…" Scott's voice trailed off looking at Albertha's sulking face. Five minutes later Albertha was hopping up and down, talking about the fair nonstop. "This is going to be a long summer", Scott grumbled.


	2. Bearer of Bad News

Chapter 2

"Hmmm" Courtney thought to herself satisfied as she looked in the mirror. Her wispy brown hair sat in a bun on top of her head, and two elegant brown curls of hair hung on the side of each of her cheeks. She had a pair of heart shaped gold earrings that shined from her ears, with a bracelet, and gold wedges to match. Her dress was shiny and gold, and nothing less than gorgeous, which she had expected. Since her mother rarely shopped at inexpensive clothing stores. On her face, she only had some lip-gloss, and concealer for her freckles. Courtney was never big on makeup, but was insecure about her little freckles that were sprinkled around her nose. When she was younger, she used to love her freckles, until a boy started calling her spots. Courtney frowned as the painful memory came flashing back to her. Her shiny brown locks were in pigtails, and her small face was crumpled up in a frown. As a boy continued to taunt her calling her Spots. She had gotten up in his face, standing on her tiptoes yelling, "ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them"! She had gotten that line from the movie Aristo Cats; she had been a fan of years ago.

Courtney's thought shattered, as she heard a honk outside her house. "Oh boy" she murmured reluctantly grabbing her purse, as she trudged down the stairs. Her driver of the night was William, or as she liked to call him pig. He was the youngest out of her three drivers, and was fresh out of high school. William always had an obnoxious thing to say, and was always flirting with her. "Where to princess"? William asked giving her a wink, as she slid into the backseat. "You know where "! Courtney snapped. "Can you just get me there, I am really not in the mood, to hear your voice" Courtney grouched. "Sorry, I guess I just forgot with your beauty being distracting and all" he said winking at her. Although he quickly started to drive, when he saw the anger in her eyes.

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

"Reservation for Vasquez", I said to the woman at the front of the restaurant as I took in all the scenery. It was all so exquisite, the restaurant contained tables, that were a nice cream color, and chandeliers hung from the wide ceiling glistening down on her. To top it all off, they had small candles that carried a light sweet smell in the air. "This way darling " the waitress said, motioning for me to follow her. "Here you are dear", she said handing me a small brown colored menu seating me next to my parents. "Thanks", I said smiling as she walked away giving me a friendly nod, and walked back to her station. "So", I said looking up taking a small sip of water, from the glass that had been placed beside me. "What is going on here"? I questioned now looking my parents up and down. Despite how beautiful my mother looked in her grand attire, I could tell something was bothering her as she was avoiding eye contact with me. My father however was looking me in the eyes, and something about his clothing stunned me for a moment. His suit was nice, but appeared to be vaguely familiar, which was a shocker, as he rarely wore anything twice. "Sweetheart" he spoke, breaking my thoughts causing me to give him my full attention. "You are aware of my business in Minnesota"? He asked me, I nodded in agreement still sipping my drink out of nervousness. "Well darling" my mother interrupted, now looking me the eye. "You know your father is the best Ceo in L.A.," she said giving me a weak smile. "Yeah, of course" I stated "we basically own Los Angeles" I said trying not to sound prideful. " Well dear, your father's business in Minnesota is not doing the best at this moment". I nodded slowly in agreement shrugging off my mother's statement. It was not like my father's business in Minnesota paid the bills, or even came close. It barely provided enough to keep up the wardrobe in my room. The city that my father's business is located in, is boring and small. Barely anyone lived there, I thought remembering my last trip there. Everyone knew everyone, considering it is a population of two hundred, and it was hard to find a decent worker for my dad's business to run it like he did. "Well sweetie" my mom went on, our business in L.A basically runs on its own, "and our business in Minnesota needs our help". I looked up frowning now realizing where this was going, glancing at mom, then dad and keeping my gaze upon my father. Now I knew where I recognized the suit. It had been the same suit he had worn when I had set up a fake funeral in the backyard for my cat due to her passing, when I was eight. Ever since then, the suit was known as the bearer of bad news.

"So" I began slowly playing with the coaster under my fork. "We are going to spend our summer vacation, helping out with dad's business"? I questioned. "I wish my dear," my dad said slowly pausing, after each word. The room seemed to be spinning, as he reluctantly said, "a summer will not be enough Courtney", "we are moving there". My throat seemed to swell up, as I began taking big gulps of water. "Moving"?! I blurted out; I could feel hot tears roll down my cheeks, as small sobs wracked my body. "We know you do not want to move, right before your senior year baby"My mother said. She was now sitting next to me placing my head on her, shoulder brushing the tears off my face. "We know you will miss Jeffrey, and all your great friends" she went on. Jeffrey I thought, another sob went through me thinking of his strange behavior earlier today. He had known all along. "Excuse me "? I said squeezing past my mother heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

I continued to allow my tears to flow from my eyes, until they became red and puffy. "Get a grip of yourself Courtney" I said towards the mirror you are no crybaby, I said mentally slapping myself. Although the truth was, I wanted to be a crybaby. I wanted to make my parents feel bad, I wanted to stay best friends with Jeffrey, and I wanted to live in L.A. The concealer slowly dripped from my cheeks, and onto the palms of my hands, and for once I did not care about my freckles.


	3. The New Princess

Chapter 3

Scott lay in his bed, listening to the footsteps creak outside his bedroom. "Scott" Albertha whispered, are you up yet? "Scott's not here" he whispered back, closing his eyes. Scott slowly squinted his eyes open, facing the little red headed girl "goodnight" he said patting her head, and rolling on his side. "Scott"! Albertha whined, "come on get up "she said jumping up and down on his bed. 'Five more minutes" Scott whispered waving a hand at Albertha. "Scott…you promised you would take me to the fair, you better get up or.. I-I am going to tell mom "Albertha said folding her arms trying to look tough. Scott rolled over on his lumpy mattress to face Albertha. Her curly red hair was thrown on top of her head in a tight bun, and she was dressed from head to toe in pink cowgirl clothing. Scott glanced down at her bright pink boots, and chuckled to himself. Scott's parents were quite aware that Albertha was a wild child, and were always afraid of her getting hurt. The spurs on her boots were replaced with pink plastic spurs courtesy of their mom. "Scott please get up," Albertha said giving him a little shove. "You take this whole fair thing way to seriously squirt" Scott said giving Albertha a wink. "It is the best time of the year", Albertha exclaimed clicking her boots together in excitement that released a small clicking noise every time the small plastic spurs touched.

Scott knew good and well Albertha loved the county fair, she always had. Scott and his family used to live in Texas until a school shooting broke out in his elementary school, when he was ten and his parents had decided Minnesota was a better and calmer place to raise children. They had piled Scott and Albertha up in their red run down pick up truck, and moved to Minnesota. Scott did not really mind, since they still owned a farm, and lots of animals. Even though they moved when Albertha was just two, every once in a while she would still say she misses their old home, and there is just no place like Texas. "Scott "Albertha said snapping her fingers in Scott's direction. "Are we going or what"? She asked. "Okay" Scott said giving her a sluggish hand wave "I will go get dressed squirt".

* * *

"Scott" Albertha said through a mouth full of cotton candy, "can I go ride the hay ride again"? She asked jumping up and down. "Go ahead, be young" Scott said, "We have only been here for three hours anyway, what more is another three" he stated sarcastically. "Thanks Scott" Albertha squealed not catching his sarcasm, Scott rolled his eyes as she ran to get in line. " Girl can not get a hint huh "? A voice behind him asked. Scott turned around to face the familiar voice. The guy was average height, with a muscular build, and board straight black hair. "Hey Mike" Scott said grinning bumping his fist with his. Mike and Scott had been best friends since the Fifth grade, and had always been inseparable. "Tell me about it" Scott moaned motioning his head towards the little red head bouncing up and down, laughing with delight as the hayride took up speed. "So what are you in for" Scott asked turning to Mike. Mike Shrugged "senior year is coming up, I figured community service hours would be good," he said pointing to the lemonade stand across from them. "Plus it is also a good excuse on why I could not escort the spoiled princess to the fair. "Speak of the queen bee now" he said grinning. A shiver went down my spine, as I heard the clacking of heels and the strong scent of too much perfume. "Oh my gosh, hey Scott" a voice behind him gushed. Scott reluctantly turned to come face to face with the queen bee. "Elizabeth is your father aware of the crime you have committed"? Scott questioned. "The crime of being gorgeous" Elizabeth asked flipping her long ebony colored hair over her shoulders, and batting her eyes. "No" Scott said flatly "robbing bath and body works". Mike's face turned red behind him as he stiffened up so he would not laugh. "You better not laugh" Elizabeth warned Mike waving her finger in front of Mike's face. "Do not tell me what to do"! Mike snapped shoving Elizabeth's finger out his way. "I mean what are you going to do, break up with me again"? Yeah it was true Mike and Elizabeth were dating, they had broken up so many times, it was practically a game of tag. "No" Elizabeth sneered her face as red as a tomato practically jumping on the lemonade stand. "I will just get daddy to fire you from this dump". Elizabeth stated taking a cup of lemonade out of Mike's hand and pouring it on the ground. "Just because your dad is the mayor, does not mean you can boss us around" Scott snapped, snatching the empty cup from Elizabeth's hands and tossing it in the trash. "It seems like I just may be adding another one of you to my army" Elizabeth said ignoring Scott's comment. "What do you mean"? Mike questioned slowly looking away from the crumpled cup that sat on top of the trashcan. "No one tells you anything these days, huh sweetie"? Elizabeth said in a baby voice ruffling Mike's hair. "Well it just so happens that a CEO Is moving to town, and he just so happens to have a daughter our age" Elizabeth went on taking a cup of lemonade off the counter, and this time taking sips of it as Mike quietly eyed her. "A CEO "Scott murmured rubbing his neck. "Is that one of those fancy dudes who runs company's, and keeps things in order" Scott questioned. "Yep"Elizabeth said finishing the cup of lemonade, with a grin. "I heard he is loaded, which means a new best friend to take me shopping Elizabeth," said. "I think his daughter's name is Courtney," she said with a sly smile. Great Scott murmured, another princess.


	4. Welcome to Minnesota

**Chapter 4**

"Courtney come on sweetheart, it is time to say goodbye". Everyone is waiting downstairs for you darling" Her mother said softly. It had been two and a half months since the big news, and Courtney was now sitting down in the middle of her floor, looking around at what you used to be her room. It now appeared naked to her, as if she was in a stranger's bedroom. The only thing that Courtney could pinpoint as hers was her bedroom wall. Her father had hired a professional artist to paint her room, when they had just moved in. The walls were beige with curly silver letters all around it that said _princess_, and on top of the ceiling in bold white letters, it said, "_Your prince will come_ ". "He sure has bad timing" Courtney whispered to herself, taking one good look around the room before standing up, and flicking on off the lights.

The goodbye had been bittersweet. Even William had showed up, and for once he had not been a pig. It had been a small little get together with William, Jeffrey, Jeffrey's wife, and some teenagers Courtney's mom thought were her friends. The only genuine people there that had felt sympathy for her, was Jeffrey, Jeffrey's wife, and William. The group of teens her mother had invited had just stood in awe of how big her house was, and devoured the food Courtney's mom had out for them. Jeffrey and his wife had been sweet enough to give her a little present. It was a small pink diary, which had a little sparkly pink pen to match. Courtney would never forget Jeffrey's words when he motioned to her heart saying. "Everything that hurts in here, write it in here Jeffrey had said handing her the diary giving her a wink. After that touching moment, the moving truck had arrived to pick up the rest of her family's items. Everyone began to get up and go, except this one girl who had stayed behind leaving a surprising statement. Saying Courtney would not need the Louis Vuitton heels in Minnesota. Giving her a wink before shoving a crumpled up paper with an address in her hand, and running to catch up with her friends, leaving a stunned Courtney.

(Scott's POV)

"I can not believe this," I said shaking my head. "We are getting another princess", I said in disbelief sitting on Mike's couch still thinking about what Elizabeth had said months ago. I never said it out loud, but I was never too fond of Elizabeth and Mike knew it. "Hey" Mike said, "She may be a spoiled brat, but she is my spoiled brat" Mike stated firmly giving me a playful shove. I slumped further down on the couch, staring at Mike's outdated television. A pretty young girl appeared on screen, and seemed to be on a game show. "All right" a man said sitting in front of her, "this is for all the money". "Who was America's first president"? He asked looking at her waiting for a response. The girl began fiddling with her fingernails, chipping at her nail polish and biting her lip. "Melissa sweetie, I am going to need your answer now". The man stated seeming to be slightly agitated. "Umm, was it George Lopez"? The girl blurted out. The crowd behind her began to moan, " I am so sorry Melissa, but the correct answer was George Washington" the man said rolling his eyes. " I got it half right"; the girl said flipping her long brown hair over her shoulders giving a weak smile. "Ugh" I yelled in frustration grabbing the remote, and turning off the television. "That is probably how Courtney is going to be" I moaned belly flopping onto the carpet. "Who" Mike asked looking away from his phone, and tossing it on the couch. "You know, that girl Elizabeth told us about" I said looking at Mike. "Dude are you still on that"? He asked rolling his eyes at me. "You do not even know her, just because she is rich does not mean she demands the world" Mike said "Dude, name one girl you know who is rich and does not" I stated firmly waiting for Mike to respond. Although he did not, because we only knew one rich girl, and she fit my description perfectly. "Come on man" I said softly, knowing I had hurt Mike's feelings. "Let's go swimming or something" "we can stop by Elizabeth's house on the way", I said sympathetically. "No can do" Mike said giving me a grin, shaking off my previous comment. "I told Elizabeth I would take her to the movies tonight" Mike said." I figured it would be a good way to end the summer " he said trying not show his soft side. "Well you go have fun buddy," "I said, and "I will get out of your hair," I said patting his back and exited the front door.

(Courtney's POV)

"Courtney sweetie" I heard as my eyes fluttered open. "We are here," another voice said. I stood up yawning, and looked around as I saw people begin to get up, gather their belongings ,and get off the plane. I turned to look out the window, and felt my jaw drop as I took it all in. I felt a hand pat me on my shoulder, and my dad's voice say "Welcome to Minnesota"!


	5. Were Not in Los Angeles Anymore

Chapter 5

The drive to the house seemed like it was taking hours, as Courtney lazily stared out the window of the rented Bentley. Her father had always been big on style and appearances, and promptly decided on the most expensive car to rent. Almost as soon as they were off the plane. Courtney was so quiet, her mother glanced back every few seconds to see if she was okay, tossing her a sympathetic glance each time she did. Minnesota looked like a whole different world to her, and she slowly felt her stomach churn as she realized the lack of cars on the road. During what she had estimated to be a little over an hour of driving, they had only passed three cars, and one tractor. Courtney knew that lack of cars, meant lack of people, and she already had enough trouble making friends. "Dad" Courtney whined scooting up to the front of the vehicle. "Are we almost there"? She questioned sounding louder then she had meant to. Dad glanced back at his impatient daughter, giving her a wide grin. "Were here, princess" he chimed trying to get a smile out her. Courtney sheepishly grinned back, for her father's sake. She knew he was trying his best to please her, and that he should be the one in a grumpy mood. The last thing he needed was Courtney nagging. Courtney slid out of the car crossing her fingers, as she clutched her new pink diary to her chest, getting the feeling she was about to need it. She looked up at her new home, almost dropping the diary out of her hands. The house was slightly smaller than her previous home; although it had a lot more yard space. This caused the house to appear twice the size of her old home. The house was a bleach blinding white, with a dark red roof, a caramel colored porch, with two big brown doors attached to the front of the home. To top it off the house and yard, was surrounded by white a picket fence. "Not bad hun Courtney's mother" said giving Courtney's father a peck on the cheek. Courtney had to admit the house was gorgeous, anyone could see that. Still she could not seem to get the small knot that wiggled in her stomach. " Want to give us a hand with this sweetheart," Her dad's voice echoed over her thoughts. Courtney turned to her dad who was pulling suitcases out of the car giving him a swift nod. She slowly walked back to the car, repeatedly glancing back at the house behind her.

(Scott's POV)

"Albertha will you just hurry up and decide", I squawked tossing my sister a fearsome look. "I can not decide between the hello kitty lunchbox, or the lunchbox with the ponies on it" Albertha whined. It was three days before the first day of school, and they had been in the store for over two hours, and Albertha still could not decide on a lunchbox. "Go with the hello kitty" I barked, not bothering to look at either one of them. "Ponies it is" Albertha sang tossing the bright pink hello kitty lunchbox at me whacking me in the head. "Why you little" I began, but stopped in my tracks seeing my mom come up behind Albertha, with bags of school supplies in her hands. "What an adorable lunchbox"! My mother exclaimed louder, than necessary, obviously trying to convince my sister that she had made the right choice, for sake of time. "Oh I think you may be overdoing it over there mom" I murmured glancing at my watch chuckling at my mother's sheepish grin she returned me. She looked like a child who had opened a pair of socks on Christmas morning, trying to cover up disappointment. "Look" I said bending down, meeting my little sisters height. " That looks like the type of lunchbox a real cowgirl would have" I said giving her a big grin. I tossed her up onto my shoulders galloping around the store "neigh" I said really trying to sell it. Albertha began to crack up trying not to fall off, as her pigtails flopped around her face as I made horse sounds. "So, will you get the lunchbox"? I asked giving her an innocent smile, as I bent down to take her off my shoulders. "Aww" Albertha whined, "I want to do that again", she said giving Scott a pouty face". "Only if you get the lunchbox", I said, returning the look "I am afraid that ride is reserved for cowgirls only ". "I-I am" Albertha stuttered. "I want this one, I want this one"! Albertha practically screamed attempting to jump on Scott's back. "Well if you insist squirt," I said bending down low enough for her to reach my shoulders. I watched as my mom grabbed the lunchbox, walking to the checkout line. " Thanks" she mouthed.

(Courtney's POV)

I stared out the window, of my new bedroom. The bedroom was large, with two huge oval windows. There was a window on each side of the wall, topped with white floorboards. I pressed my face against one of the windows, watching a couple of vans pull up. Large men in uniform began to unload the vans that were already there. I could not help but smile as I observed four men, slowly take out my medium sized canopy bed, adjusting themselves as they prepared for two of them to walk backwards. My bed was the first familiar thing I had seen in a while. I looked away from the men carrying my bed, and focused my eyes on the front lawn. I had to admit the house was better than I had expected, although it seemed to be missing something. I heard a small knock on my door, and looked over to see my mother standing in the doorway. "Courtney sweetie, do you need anything"? She asked glancing around my bare room "Stepping stones" I whispered to myself as if I was unaware that she had been there. "Pardon"? My mother asked" giving me an arched eyebrow. "Stepping stones" I said repeating myself as if she appeared to be the crazy one at that moment. "Remember" I said not giving my mother a chance to respond. "At our old house, we had these huge stepping stones, in the backyard"…"I want some leading up to the front door," I said firmly. "Awl Courtney" my mother wailed almost like a child. "We have barely moved in yet" she stated running her hands through her short thick brown hair. "I mean that would kill the grass underneath the stepping-stones", my mother rambled on. "Like it will matter," I said giving my mother a firm look "No one will see the grass underneath it" I said promptly rolling my eyes. "They will if I do not like it, after I have you remove them," my mother said sternly wagging her finger in the air. I had been captain of the debate team, and I knew she was not going to win this one. "Yes mother, but what if you like them"? "I mean are you going to risk our home to be subject of looking plain and boring"? I questioned, giving her an astonished glance. My mother just stood their not taking her eyes off me, so I decided to take advantage of her silence. "Besides" I went on "it would feel more like home, and if my plan does not work by some horrific tragedy, and it turns out horrible". "Then I will gladly take the stones up, before it will have a chance to do any real damage on the grass". I smiled smugly, knowing I had made a good point as my mother's hands feel to her sides, and she walked out of my room.

Around an hour later, I had found ten stepping-stones and a bucket of paint. Then I covered them in the shiny yellow paint that gave the sun a run for its money. I had arranged the stones in a pattern, going from left to right until it had reach my porch. I stood back to admire my work satisfied. The stones reminded me of the yellow brick road from " The Wizard of Oz". I looked up at the sky, and with a half smile I mumbled "were not in Los Angeles anymore."


	6. The Girl Named Courtney

**Chapter 6**

"Hey buddy" Mike said walking up to Scott as he observed his friend digging through his locker. "Hey" Scott mumbled, not even looking Mike's way. "Whoa, stressed out already man"? Mike questioned "the first day of school does not even officially start for another thirty minutes" Mike said glancing down at his watch. Scott stopped rummaging through his locker turning to face Mike. His face looked flushed and dark circles hung under his bright blue eyes. "Oh man" Mike said staring at Scott slightly taken back. "Are you okay "? "You do not look so good, you should have gotten more sleep" Mike stated with a hint worry lingering in his voice. "I am fine" Scott said waving his hand in attempt to sway away Mike's thoughts." I am just a little nervous is all", Scott said trying not to look Mike in the eye. Even though Scott and Mike were best friends, Scott did not like to show his weakness to anyone not even Mike. "Is this about Cour-"Mike started to ask but was cut off by a swift nod of Scott's head." "No way man" Scott said now looking Mike in the eye grinning widely." I am just nervous about senior year, you know just hoping to start off on the right foot" Scott said. "Besides he went on, I decided to take your advice on the whole Courtney thing". "I mean I do not even know her, so who am I to judge"? "If she is a spoiled princess, then at least she will be bonding with Elizabeth the whole year, and I can just ignore it". "I mean I have dealt with Elizabeth for years, I am sure I could deal with two Elizabeth's for one year". "Besides dude" Scott rambled on giving Mike a wild grin," if they become besties, you will be holding the shopping bags, and I will be minding my own business" he stated firmly. Mike's eyes widened at Scott's comment, "oh no man", I do not think I can take anymore shopping trips" Mike winced looking down at his clothes. Mike had on shiny black sneakers that looked like they had been waxed repeatedly, with cacci pants, and a bright white binding T- shirt with buttons leading all the way up to the shirts collar. Mike looked extremely uncomfortable, wiggling in the preppy clothes that were plastered against his dark brown skin. Scott could not help but laugh," and that is why I will stay forever stay single" Scott said bending over in laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Mike stated glaring at Scott. "Okay, okay I am done" Scott said wiping a tear from his eye. "Although I must ask why are you here so early"? "I mean I know I am here early…but you usually walk in with Elizabeth" Scott said. "Did you guys break up again"? Scott questioned trying to read his friends expression. "Oh no" Scott moaned" is it happening again"? "No" Mike quickly stated almost yelling." I just could not sleep" Mike lied. _When Mike was twelve he had saved all his piggy bank money to go buy his mother a real Christmas present, one that he knew she would truly like. He had gone to Macy's and gotten her a beautiful gold necklace, which he was sure she would love. He went home, and his mother did not come home that night. Scott's mother had been the one to call 911 after she discovered Mike's mom had not been home for two days, after coaxing it out of Scott. It was later said that Mike's mom had fled, and the police could not track her down. Just like that Mike was abandoned, being left with an aunt and an uncle as parents, and visits from his father occasionally. By the time Mike was thirteen Mike's dad had passed away, and he had been diagnosed with Mpd (Multiple personality disorder). Mike's disorder did not often affect him, but_ _occasionally he would be in desperate need of his therapy sessions. "_Mike, if anything is wrong you can tell me", I said snapping my fingers in front of him, snapping him out of his frozen dazed look. "I know Mike" said tossing me a smile, "I know".

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

I slowly walked down the hall taking slow breaths. I looked at the folded sheet of paper in my hand that had my class schedule on it." First period" I stated "room 3b" I said as I reached the room. I pulled out my compact mirror, looking at myself one last time. My brown hair was in a tight bun, I had worn small pink and black wedges, to match my pink skirt, with a black sweater, to top it all off I had a gold locket draped around my neck. I gave myself a confident smile, as I snapped my compact mirror shut. I thought I looked classy, although I was not trying to impress anyone. No, I had promptly decided that this year would be focused upon me. Perhaps genuine friends would appear that way, besides no one knew who I was. I walked up to the door, and knocked.

(Scott'POV)

I knew this year was extremely important, but I could not stop thinking about my encounter with Mike, that I had earlier. Although as I looked around, I realized no one was paying attention to teacher. "Come on kids", the middle aged man said furrowing his eyebrows and pushing his glasses back down on his nose. "You must pay attention" the teacher said, "this year is extremely important". "Mr. Wilson" a blonde haired girl behind me raised her hand. "Someone is knocking on the door", she said between vigorous chewing behind me. Mr. Wilson let out a heavy sigh, as he opened the door and steeped out. "Finally"! Mike muttered "my head was going to explode, if he started another math problem" he said. "Who do you think it is"? The gum smacker behind me questioned, tapping my arm and pointing at the door. I shrugged her arm off setting my head on my desk, ignoring her question. "I think I know who it is" Elizabeth said, tossing me a wicked smile. I gulped watching Mr. Wilson walk back in the classroom, holding the door open." Class, I would like to introduce a new student" he said, rubbing his thin hairline sighing. I looked around as everyone's faces began gasping in excitement. We rarely ever got any new students. "This is Courtney Vasquez", he said gesturing at the door. A girl slowly walked in the room. She had tan skin, big onyx eyes, and a bright white. "Hi" she said smiling shyly;" it is nice to meet all of you".


	7. A True Friend After All

**Chapter 7**

(Scott's POV)

I watched as Courtney walked past a row of desks sitting herself two desks across from me. I was trying to take in everything that had just happened secretly preparing myself for her to say something stupid, despite what I had told Mike. "So" Mr. Wilson said regaining my attention. "Who can tell me how to solve this equation"? He asked pointing at the board to a huge math problem, with I assumed to be a fake smile plastered on his face. I could not help but snicker to myself, he looked like the Cheshire cat, but even creepier if that was possible. "Yes"! Mr. Wilson exclaimed practically jumping up and down," Miss uh Vasquez is it"? He questioned. I looked up hoping he did not hear me laugh. I blinked rapidly as I watched Courtney walk up to the board. She looked at the math equation, with a confused expression on her face as she rolled the chalk in the palm of her hand. Then her expression faded, as she rapidly began writing on the board under the math equation. She turned to Mr. Wilson giving him a nod gesturing her hand to the board.'" This is"…..Mr. Wilson started but slowly drifted off "correct" he said in almost a whisper. I could tell he was trying to cover up his suprisment, with a small smile." Care to do another one"? He asked Courtney while he erased the previous problem." By all means" she answered with a grin, grabbing another piece of chalk." Hey" Mike said giving me a wide grin" guess you were wrong". I rolled my eyes as the bell rang, and grabbed my backpack. "Six more hours to go" I muttered slinging my bag over my shoulder.

(Courtney's POV)

I walked swiftly in the hall, trying to avoid everyone as I attempted to locate second period. Mostly everyone around me seemed to have on jeans, converse, and a plain t-shirt, which caused me to stick out like a sore thumb. I sighed as I heard the warning bell ring, and broke into a sprint. Suddenly I felt a hard thud, and my bottom hit the ground making a heavy sound." Oh my gosh, I am so sorry"! I heard a voice exclaim. I looked up straining to make out the figure through my blurry vision. "Here let me help you up" the voice urged. I felt a hand grab me and pull me to me to my feet. I looked up rapidly blinking, to face a girl standing in front of me. She had dark brown eyes, fair skin, and red hair. As I observed her more I realized her hair was dyed, and resembled the color of a red velvet cupcake. Her bright colored hair was in two pigtails that sat on her shoulder, with a flower clip in her hair, and I could tell she was no older than seventeen. Something seemed different about her that I could not pinpoint, and then I realized it was her clothes. Instead of the laid back attire, I observed everyone else wear. She had a strapless red top that matched her hair, with cacci capris, and brown wedges." I am Zoey" she said waving her hands in front of my face, giving me a sheepish grin. "Hi I am Courtney" I said reaching out to shake her hand. "Do you know where room 6G is"? I questioned glancing at the wrinkled schedule in my hand. "I am heading there, come on lets go" she said as she grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me down the hall." Ah shoot" I mumbled as I heard the bell ring." It is going to be fine" Zoey chimed as she thrusts open a large black door. I walked into the room looking shyly as students looked up and stared at me." Why are you two late"? A stern voice questioned. I looked up to see a mean looking woman practically looking through me with an icy glare." I was giving her a quick tour" Zoey answered promptly giving me a wink. "Okay" the woman groaned I quickly found a seat in the back, and let out a heavy sigh. I smiled looking over my shoulder at Zoey. I finally found a friend.


	8. All Just the Same

**Chapter 8**

(Courtney's POV)

I was sitting in my desk, waiting for first period to start. Yesterday had been even better than I expected, and I was excited for the second day of school to start. I fiddled with the gold locket around my neck, as a couple students begin to file in the classroom. I let out a small sigh of relief, when they did nothing more than toss me a smile, and continue their conversation. Suddenly I heard a wail and a familiar looking red head barge in the classroom looking annoyed, followed by a small little girl. "Albertha leave me alone "the boy huffed, giving the little girl a death stare who seemed to shrivel up at the sight of the boys angry expression. I glanced at the back of the room where I had seen the other students sit, who did not appear to be startled nor the least bit engaged, in the up roaring conversation in front of them. "Oh come on Scott" the girl began to whine, stomping her feet. "You just have to enter the sibling competition with me, you're my only sibling" she said. I smiled at the scene as I watched the girl hang onto Scott's leg, after a failed attempt to jump on his back. "Listen Albertha" Scott said managing a small smile. "That competition is for girls only, they do not call it "Big Sis Little Sis Competition" for nothing" Scott said giving Albertha's hand a small squeeze, before managing to pry her off his leg. "Come one Albertha" Scott said tossing her over, his shoulder. "Your school starts in half an hour, and my class starts in fifteen minutes". I watched him let out a heavy sigh, "I am so going to be late", he mumbled. I looked up see Albertha staring at me wide eyed, looking me up and down. "Who is that"? She asked Scott as he turned around to face me. I was beginning to realize new students were equivalent to aliens around here. Scott tossed me a sheepish smile, as he gave Albertha a stern look, and set her down on the floor and began walking out of the classroom. He stopped right in the doorway, as he turned to the window, and groaned as huge streaks of water hit the windows with a splat, and huge booms of thunder and lightning erupted from the skies. Scott looked like he was going to strangle Albertha right then and there, as she gave him an innocent smile. "How was I supposed to know it was going to rain"? Albertha asked in a quiet voice. "This would have never happened, if you had not followed me to school, insisting me to be a part of a stupid competition". "There is no way we can walk in that," he said frowning at the window. "I can drive you"! I piped up surprising even myself as I faced a shocked Scott, and an excited Albertha. I noticed a guilty look upon Scott's face, as he looked from me to the dark stormy scene from the window, and gave me a weak smile before whispering "thanks".

* * *

"So what are the directions"? I questioned turning to face Scott, who sat in the passenger seat who looked around my car amazed. "Earth to Scott" Albertha said snapping her fingers in front of his face clearly annoyed. "Oh"! Scott exclaimed, as his cheeks turned a deep cherry red. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out a small slip of paper, and handed it to me. I pulled out my GPS, typed in the address, adjusted my mirror, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. We had been driving is silence for about seven minutes, when Albertha spoke up from the back. "Where are you from" She asked me, ignoring Scott's death glare. "Los Angeles", I chirped happy she had ended the awkward silence. "You are pretty" Albertha, continued staring at me in awe." There is something different about you…do all people from Los Angeles look like you"? She asked. I laughed, as I made a sharp left turn holding my side. "Not exactly" I stated giving Scott a big grin, who managed a small smile. "You know, maybe you should enter the 'Big sis Little Sis Competition" with me" she said. If I had not just reached my destination, I would have crashed. I quickly put the car in park, and turned around in my seat to face the little girl. She was smiling, and it was not one of those flashy smiles, that people often gave me when they wanted something. No Albertha had given me a genuine smile. "Of course, I would love to" I said wrapping her in a bear hug. "No we could not ask you to do that," Scott said frowning at Albertha. "Why not "? Albertha shot back, quickly wiggling out of my grip, to face her brother. "You could always ask Elizabeth", he shot back to a now shocked Albertha. 'Elizabeth" she retorted, as if she had not heard him correct. "Yeah" Scott, said, "you know her", "besides we barely know Courtney" he said motioning at me. "Hey"! I spat "I am a nice person"! "I am sure you are, but you have already done such a nice thing by giving us this ride," he said stepping out the car, as he grabbed Albertha's backpack dragging her out of my car. "Scott how can you be such a dissimulator"? Albertha questioned, as my jaw became slightly ajar. The only person who I had heard use vocabulary like that, at a young age was me, and this girl seemed no older than ten. Albertha continued saying "You always talk about how that girl is-" but she was quickly cut off, as Scott pulled a hand over her mouth, whispering something in her ear, that made her sigh and scurry off. "We will talk about this when we get home with mom"! She said sternly, as she made her way up to the building, and walked through the large open glass doors.

* * *

The rest of the ride had been silent which was strange, considering I had so many questions to ask. I was now at lunch, tapping my nails on a red cafeteria tray as I vigorously wrote in my small pink diary. "Penny for your thoughts"? A voice questioned. I looked up to see a smiling Zoey looking down at me as she slid her tray next to mine, and plopped down next to me. "What can you tell me about Elizabeth"? I asked slapping my diary down looking at Zoey wide eyed. She seemed taken back, as she slightly began to process what I had just said. "Oh the mayor's daughter" she said coming back from her thoughts, frowning slightly. "I did not know she was the mayor's daughter," I said almost astonished "Is she nice"? I asked. Zoey began to laugh clutching her side as I stared at her in disbelief, and she quickly stopped as she realized my seriousness. "She is unique"  
Zoey went on, clearly not trying to bash Elizabeth. "Oh come on", "tell me" I urged, nudging her shoulder. "Well she is rich, thinks she is the best, has a cute boyfriend", she went on. There almost seemed to be a glint of jealousness in her eyes as she said the last part. "Yep", she continued "just your average rich girl". My blood began to boil, as I took in her last words. "Your average rich girl" I said, letting the words escape my mouth, like a bad taste as I shuddered. "Courtney, what is wrong with you"? She asked, "You look sick". "Oh I am ", I muttered bitterly as I grabbed my bag, and tossed it over my shoulder before tossing my diary inside of it. I walked away, as Zoey yelled at me asking me where I was going. I picked up my speed as I heard her stand up. I was going to find Scott.


	9. My very own Sister

**Chapter 9**

(Courtney's POV)

I was running through the halls looking for Scott. I was determined to find him before lunch was over. I mean it should not be that hard, considering majority of high school was either outside, or in the cafeteria. "Ugh Scott, you owe me an explanation"! I wailed sighing as my voice echoed back to me in the halls. "What about an explanation, for why you are running through the halls little lady" a voice asked behind me. I timidly turned around to face a large man behind me. He was large in size, but was dressed extremely tasteful. He had a friendly face, with a dark brown suit, a black bow tie, and a big red button that read mayor. My smile brightened immediately, as I took it all in. "You are Elizabeth's father" I grinned, "I heard her dad was the mayor," I said proudly."You know my little Elizabeth"? he asked returning my enthusiasm with a wide smile. "Well not exactly…" I stuttered," I suppose you can say I have heard of her" I said tossing him a sheepish grin. "All good things I hope" he said returning my statement with a questioning expression. "Yes sir" I chirped tossing him a sincere smile, hoping he would not see right through me. "That is a fine thing," he said patting my head, with his heavy hands. "That is a very fine thing". He continued, "Miss uh"… "Courtney", I stated proudly. "Courtney" he said stroking his beard, appearing to be in deep thought. "Is that Courtney, as in Courtney Vasquez"? He asked looking back up to face me. "Wow, how did you kn-" I started when I was interrupted by an ear-piercing squeal. "Daddy"! A voice squealed behind me, as I heard the clacking of heels.

"Hey princess" the mayor said directing his attention to someone behind me. I turned to face a fair skinned girl, with long ebony colored hair. She wore a pink dress, with red ribbons all around it, and pink heels. Her eyes were clear blue, and her face was caked with makeup that made her look like a children's coloring book. "Sweetheart, I would like you to meet Miss Courtney Vasquez" the mayor said walking up behind me, giving me a friendly nudge. "Oh my goodness, it is so nice to finally meet you" she gushed shaking my hand viciously. "My father has told us so much about you," she said. "Us" I questioned following her hand gesture behind me. There behind me stood two boys. One had dark skin, friendly brown eyes, and straight black hair, which sat upon his head, and he appeared to be slightly familiar. I turned to look at the other boy, and immediately began to boil up with anger. "Scott"! I screeched practically running up to him. "You two already met"? Elizabeth questioned behind me, sounding slightly disappointed. "Yeah we have" I scoffed, staring at Scott intently. "Well anyway" Elizabeth said grabbing my arm, and wheeling me back to her father. "My dad, and your dad appear to be the leaders of this town," she said elbowing me in the ribs. "Our fathers"? I asked looking at her questioningly as I rubbed my side. "Well your father is a CEO, right dad"? Elizabeth asked giving her father her full attention. "That is right buttercup," he said, giving Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder. "Oh so you have already met my dad" I said hoping they did not see the disappointment in my face. "Well he is the mayor" Elizabeth said wrapping her arm around my shoulder, seeming to be slightly agitated. "Anyway daddy, I think my friends and I are going to go back to learning". "All right darling" he replied, looking a little disappointed. "Goodbye little Miss Ceo" he said giving me a hard pat on the shoulder, "and you"! He said pointing at the boy behind me. "Remember to take care of my daughter Mike," he stated firmly. "Oh I will not forget sir," he said nervously giving him an awkward salute as the mayor walked away. "So now that he is gone" Elizabeth said after the door closed, tell us about yourself. I looked at her sly smile, thinking of what to say. I did not know any of these people well, and I did not want say the wrong things. They clearly knew me better than what I approved of. I let out a heavy sigh, before finally deciding on what to say. "Well you already know about me" I said slowly, "tell me about your lives". "I mean there is so much I do not know, lets start with this "Big Sis Little Sis Competition" I have heard so much about," I said grinning. I immediately saw Scott's eyes shoot up from the floor, as he began to stare me down. "What do you want to know"? Elizabeth asked impatiently, clearly annoyed in what topic I choose. "Do the people in the competition have to be related"? I asked, "no" she said looking at me dumbly. "Well, do they have to be a specific age"? I questioned again, keeping my gaze upon Scott. "As long as they are eighteen and under" Elizabeth muttered. Clearly not seeing what was going on. "Well are you in the competition"? I pressed on, hoping she would not be too agitated to answer me. "No" she stated dryly looking at her nails, "that competition is lame". "Besides she went on, I judge the competitions, if I participated in them it would be considered unfair since my father is the mayor". "Will that be enough information"? She asked clearly bored with me as she grabbed Mike's wrist and began to walk down the hall. "That will be all" I chimed, giving Scott a big grin.

* * *

I parked my car right in the front of the elementary building; I had arrived at earlier that day. "You know what to do," I said turning towards the frustrated red head slumped down in the passenger seat. "Scott" I said when he did not make an effort to get out of the car. "Fine" he grumbled under his breath, as he unbuckled his seat belt, and reluctantly entered the door to the building. In about ten minutes he came out with a bouncing little red head. "Courtney"! She screeched at the top of her lungs, as she threw open the door to the front seat. "Albertha" I yelled back, laughing at her excitement. "We are going to be in the competition together," she said jumping up and down. "Yay"! I yelled throwing my arms around her, as she hopped on my lap. " I finally have a sister" I heard her murmur into my sleeve, and out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Scott smile.


	10. Hercules

Chapter 10

Courtney sighed with relief, as she slipped on her warm red mittens. "Feel better princess"? Her father asked behind her, without glancing up as he rapidly typed on the keyboard. "Very much, thank you dad for the mittens" she said. Her father looked up from his laptop and gave her a wink, as she exited his office. "Where are you going in this weather"? Her mother questioned, standing by the door, watching as Courtney fumbled in her purse for her car keys. "Look mother, I promised Albertha I would come and practice with her today for the competition, and I refuse to let her down" Courtney stated firmly. Mrs. Vasquez eyed her daughter, trying not to allow the seriousness in her face to falter. "You know "she said at last, looking her daughter up and down. "I was always afraid you would be partying on a Saturday, but you just want to play with the little kids" she mumbled. "So, does that mean I can go"? Courtney questioned giving her mother a sorrowful look. Mrs. Vasquez let out a big sigh as she tossed Courtney her keys. "Only because Vasquezs do not break promises". Her mother huffed as she moved passed the doorway. "Thank you mom"! Courtney called over her shoulder, as she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. "You are aware Albertha has an older brother, aren't you dear"? Her husband's voice questioned behind her. A faint smile formed upon her lips, as she watched in admiration as her daughter got in her car. 'She is Courtney" Mrs. Vasquez chimed, "I am not worried".

* * *

(Courtney's POV)

I pulled up in my car, and silently observed the home. It was peach colored, with a large brown roof, which had clearly seen better days. There was a large picket fence that circled around the home that contained brown spots in random areas, due to peeling paint. Well, I thought slowly as I exited my car, this is it. I slowly got out of my car, and moved the latch up from the fence, and looked around. I began walking towards the house, as I heard a small sound. I looked around, and quickly shook my head. I was in the safely of their front yard, nothing could get to me. I continued to walk to the front door, picking up my pace, as I heard more sounds behind me. I sucked I my cheeks as I saw Scott appear at the window, and his eyes lock on mine. He did not seem angry like I had expected him to, but had a look of blithe in his eyes that made me stop in my tracks. I gave him a shy wave, as I proceeded towards the doorway. He seemed a little taken back by my movements but returned them with a small grin. I was about to give him a questioning look, when his face took on a frightened, expression, as he backed away from the window with wide eyes. "What is the matter wi-" I started but was suddenly yanked down to the ground. I moaned in pain, as I rubbed my temple up and down with shaking fingers. I squinted to look up, and came face to face with a Clydesdale. I wanted to let out a scream, but I stopped short, as it let a big puff of air, escape it's nostrils and cloud my face. "Whoa there Hercules"! I heard a voice say. I was not sure if I had heard the voice before, and was too scared to remember. I sensed the shadow of the horse's presence leave, and the jingle of reins. "You okay"? I heard the voice question me again, and this time I realized the voice was unfamiliar. I squinted up to see a man reach out his hand. I took his hand, as he helped me up, and dusted myself off. The man seemed to be in his forties, and was dressed in a plaid shirt, and dark blue overalls. He had a big grin plastered on his face that looked like it was meant to be there. He had familiar looking blue eyes, and dark black hair that was slicked back with gel. "Courtney are you alright?" Scott's voice called out behind the man. "Yeah I am fine," I assured him "Hercules is not fully trained yet, and we just got him" Scott explained patting the horse. "This is my dad, by the way," Scott said gesturing, to the man who helped me up. I looked between the two of them, allowing a warm look flood over my face. "You both have the same eyes," I whispered, causing Scott to blush. "Yeah, but the boy mostly takes after his mother, as well as my little girl" Scott's father said patting Scott on the back. "Well, I better go talk to this horse" he said, giving me a smile , before he walked off. "I am sorry about the horse Courtney", Scott said. "He would not have hurt you though…" Scott's voice lingered on as if he was trying to push in another conversation. "Well, I think my dad needs help," Scott mumbled and with that he ran off.


	11. To be or Not to be a Princess

**Chapter11**

Scott's POV

"Is this it"? I questioned looking back at Albertha who was fidgeting with excitement in the back seat. "Of course it is"! She cried struggling to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Who else would have a house as awesome as this"? She questioned "my big sister, that's who"! She cried without giving me a chance to respond. I turned off the engine and hopped out of the car. "Whoa there munchkin"! I cried helping Albertha out of the car. "Mom and dad gave me strict rules, about how to handle their truck". "I break it, and that dips into their college money for me", I stated giving Albertha a serious look. "Oh Scott" she whined, tossing me a dumbfounded expression. "You can be so naive some times". "You know good and well a little scratch on this here vehicle, will not prevent them from sending you off into the real world". "Thus leaving them with their precious little angel" she cooed pointing at herself. "You are so full of it" I scoffed, as I grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. "So why are we at her house again"? I questioned, looking down at my little sister. "Well, if you recall your dummy Hercules almost ate Courtney". She stated mildly. "He did not almost eat her"!, I snapped "and he is not stupid, he just needs some training is all". "Whatever you say, Scott" she said giving me an amused grin, "anyway" she continued "Courtney does not feel comfortable walking to the front of the house, knowing that she is in easy access of the horses clutches" she stated smoothly. "Something tells me you did not come up with those words your self, " I said rolling my eyes. "Says the boy, who can not break a horse," she whispered. I huffed as I rang the doorbell, grimacing as I looked down at how my own flesh and blood was now a little Courtney.

* * *

"So" Courtney said "what do you think the theme of our costumes should be"?, she asked looking at Albertha. "How about we dress up as cowgirls"? Albertha questioned, giving Courtney a wide smile. Courtney creased her forehead in thought, as she flipped through a heavy looking fashion magazine in her hands slowly flipping through pages. I was sitting in Courtney's living room taking it all in. Everything around the house was elaborately decorated, in an orderly fashion. The house smelled of a calming fragrance, and a chandelier hung from the ceiling in every room. To put it mildly, saying Courtney was rich is an understatement. "Scott"! Albertha said nudging me and putting me out of my thoughts. "What were you saying"? I questioned giving my sister a dazed look. "We were wondering if cowgirl outfits was a good idea," Courtney said tossing me a questioning glance. "Although I think the idea, is missing something a little more" she said, rapidly flipping through the book once more. "Maybe you two should dress up like princesses," I muttered. "Oh my goodness that's it"! Courtney exclaimed looking at me. "What if we dress up like cowgirls, but wear little tiara's on the hats"? She said bouncing in excitement along with Albertha who quickly fed off of Courtney's happiness. "We could make the sleeves long and silky, and trim the skirt right below the knees and…." "Wait"! "You can do that"? Albertha questioned staring at Courtney in awe. "No"! I spat without thinking "She will just get her servants to do it for her". "Actually, I am going to do it" she replied bitterly with a look of hurt in her eyes. "Albertha, would you like something from my kitchen"? "I am going to get something to drink". "No thanks Courtney". Albertha lazily replied, obviously unaware of the tension in the room as she flipped through one of the magazines sprawled out on the table. "I am kind of thirsty," I murmured. Courtney glared at me, and began grabbing my arm. "Well, maybe you can come get a drink with me". She replied icily, pulling me down the hall.

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Okay, so what is your problem"? I questioned looking Scott dead in the eye. "I do not have a problem" Scott replied coolly, looking down at his feet. "Then why can't you look at me"? I asked a little more rudely then I wanted to. "I do not have a problem," Scott repeated now looking me in the eye. "Well ever since I have met you, you have done nothing but made excuses and stereotypes for me". "Excuses"? Scott questioned raising his eyebrow. "Hmm lets see, does Albertha is doing the competition with Elizabeth ring a bell, because I have not seen a lot of big brothers set their sibling up with someone they can not stand". "Although you already knew she could not compete with Elizabeth before you said, it didn't you Scott"? I questioned. "How did you-" Scott started, but I cut him off. "Let's move on to stereotypes". "Although while were at it, please introduce me to my servants Scott, because my father must have sent them on a long vacation"! "Or my favorite one, about how I am probably too much of a simple minded rich girl to ever fit in with you"! We stared at each other in silence for a while, neither one of us knowing what to say. "I never said the last one" Scott said at last. "Excuse me"? I questioned now looking him in the eye. "I never said you were too much a dumb rich girl to be my friend," he said again giving me a softened expression. "Maybe not to my face I huffed, mentally willing myself for him not to get the best of me. "I just thought you were an Elizabeth clone", he mumbled. "Is she really that bad"? I asked letting a giggle escape from my mouth. "To put it metaphorically, she is like sand". He stated giving me a wide grin. "Sand"? I questioned giving him a curious look. "Yep" he stated firmly. "She can be anything you want her to be, but whatever you thought she was is always washed away, at the end of the day". "So she is one of those", I whispered thoughtfully. Scott turned to me and let out a small laugh, "that's for sure". "So I guess, I can say I-I was wrong about you" Scott stuttered. "Was that really all that hard"? I questioned giving my eyebrows a raise. "Almost as hard as it is to break that stubborn horse", Scott whispered shaking his head.

* * *

"Oh I believe this is perfect"! I heard my mother say as I made my way to the living area. "Darling" she said gesturing towards me. "Isn't this cute"? She bubbled shoving a sketch in my hands. It was a picture of a mannequin, dressed in what appeared to be a western styled dress with layered skirts. The mannequin's head bore a petite sized cowgirl hat, and a small tiara in its center. "I think it is gorgeous", I said beaming at Albertha. "You drew this"? I questioned looking at her in amazement. "Awe shucks, it's nothing," she said in an obviously fake southern drawl. I stifled a giggle as Scott rolled his eyes, and gave Albertha a small nudge. "Well we better get going Mrs. Vasquez, " he said grabbing Albertha by the waist, and throwing her over his shoulder with ease. "See you at school tomorrow" he said giving me a shy smile as he head out the door. "I am going to go make a phone call", I said heading upstairs. "To call Scott"? My mom questioned I glared at her, as she returned my look with a smile "No" I stated with an eye roll. "I'm calling Zoey".

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay everyone i love writing this story, you all are awesome! Although, please comment more so i can see how I am doing. On the other side, I made my due date...for once. Yeah i admit it I am a lazy butt, but the story must go on! Anyways Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
